Electronics, such as servers and networking devices, in a data center generate heat that, if not dissipated or removed, can cause problems, including failure of such devices. In some cases, determining a proper size for cooling equipment for removing the heat may be difficult. For example, during a lifetime operation of a data center (e.g., decades), electronics platforms can go through multiple generations or refreshes. Therefore, correctly sizing the cooling equipment for any particular operational time period, while also accounting for other operational time periods (e.g., in the future) of the data center may be difficult.